


[Cover] Shiloh

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Truth is, this has been one of those works that I've mentally listed on my to-do-list.But alas! My other self dwells in the darkness.Author is tagged, please support their works by commenting and leaving kudos. Cheers!





	[Cover] Shiloh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shiloh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146320) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



[](https://imgur.com/VlvjoYB)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fin,
> 
> Don't think for one second that you are not important and that you shouldn't exist.  
> If that is true, none of us whom you've inspired would be here as well. We love you. Stay strong. x
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Smile.


End file.
